Fairy Tail: Demon's Reign
by Derekjay2000
Summary: A darkness falls upon the Guild, a evil force that drives them towards a epic new adventure leading them to face new enemies, new people, each other, and an entirely new Continent. Can Fairy Tail beat back this demonic presence...or will true sin arise, and the fall of Humanity begin. [(Major/Minor/Crack ships)]
1. Fairy Tail: Demon's Reign (1)

A burning inferno, The sounds of battle rage on, And the cries of the Earth bellow. The chaos of a smoke, and cinder filled sky and burning Earth shine on the horizon as a explosion consumes the wilds around.

"Hraaaaaaaaaaaa!" a roaring cry pieces the gloom of the sky as a massive ball of flames charge fourth. It's target, Unknown...a swirling mass of dark haze looming in the sky as two orbs of red stare down the pyro.

Slashing forward as a massive wave of blackness confronts the spiral blaze, easily being overpowered as the figure from the blaze is blasted down back to the Sodom below.

"Pitiful, wingless, human. Fall back to the ground and further more...fall down to the pits of Gehenna..." The malicious voice said from the inky blackness.

Standing up from the ground, the blazing figure glared upwards to the demonic source "...Like hell I will...I made a promise..." Pink hair, and scaly Scarf blew through the wind and smog, as a fire erupted from the boys hand, charging fourth towards the darkness "I MADE A PROMISE!"

"Fall...fall to HELL!" matching the boys fiery rage the dark presence swooped down onto him "HUMANITY HALL FALL! BEGON TO HELL, BEGON TO THE EDGE OF NOTHINGNESS!"

Crashing down towards him as the blazing boy continued with hast "It ain't over yet!" he yelled as he leapt into the sky, fist a blaze, as he faced the seemingly vast, and immense darkness "So come on Bastard!" his form was taken over by the flames he wielded, clashing with the darkness, ever consuming, compared to the blaze...and yet

"DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE WHAT WE CAN DO! NOT WHEN WE'RE ALL TOGTHER!"  
The blaze storming within the blackness...small, but yet so pure and brilliant...an augur for the light. The mark on his shoulder, glowing valiantly, gave a sense of hope and faith "never...underestimate our guild...our guild, whose bonds surpass even blood!...our guild..."

"FAIRY TAIL!"

-

Golden eyes shot open as the girl bolted up, a thick shine of sweat covered her tanned form as she looked around...a simple, yet elegant room, filled with paintings, fancy décor, and the large roofed bed she sat in.

Getting up the tanned woman hurried to put on a nightgown as she moved over to the window, opening it as she stuck her head out, breathing in the nighttime air as if it would calm her nerves. The girl looked out to the night sky, the moon giving off a brilliant glow as it shined down on her.

"...a...dream?" she spoke softly to herself as a light breeze caused her ivory-colored hair to blow about. Looking down at her hands as she examined them.

"...what could this mean?" mumbling as she gripped her right shoulder...the same spot that the boy in her dream had a red mark...she didn't know it, yet...the look of it felt so familiar. It gave her something akin to...warmth "...Fairy...Tail..."

Shaking her head she closed the window as she went back to the large bed...she didn't know why, but, the feeling of dread came into her mind...this, this is the start to something that no one has control over.

She only just wished...that she knew what it would be.

-

"Aww, man..." a voice sighed as the sound of a person being smashed into a table sounded out amongst the current destruction being raged on "Can't they calm down already!"

The owner of the voice was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, a mage to the famous mages guild, Fairy Tail. It is here we join the busty blond currently hiding behind the counter of the guilds bar.

"EEK!" Letting out a shrill cry of alarm as one of her fellow guild mates was thrown into the bar, the sound of glass bottles smashing, as the person fell flat on there face in front of the poor girl.

"Come on you cowards! come on an face me!" yelling out at the crowed guild, we join a pink haired man, know as Natsu "The Salamander" Dragneel, two orbs of fire engulfing his hands as he threatned his fellow guild mates.

"Oy, ash breath!" turning with a glare Natsu stared down a raven haired man, who was giving him a equal glare, Gray Fullbuster.

"You wanna go, huh? well what is it ya pansy!" Gray yelled as he pointed a closed fist at his rival/friend. Only reciving a flaming fist to the face.

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST!?" rubbing his check, Gray looked down at hearing his rivals suggestion. His face lit with alarm as he shot up in shock...standing only in his boxers.  
"What!? when the hell did that happen!"

"Ohhh! Gray-Sama~" a swoon came from the shadows of a pillar nearby, as a blushing Juvia Locker was, as usual, stalking her 'Beloved Gray'. "Oh Juvia's sweet prince can not go into battle in shuch distracting attire! here, my darling!" throwing a stack of clothes at Gray, which she probably stole from said mans house, he looked at her as he grabbed them in the air.

"Oh, thanks, Juvia" he smiled putting the clothes on as he got into a battle stance, Juvia going into La-La land from the acknowledgement she received.

"All right Natsu! come on bring it-" getting cut off by a large tanned fist, Gray was sent flying as the muscle of a man known as Elfman "Beast Arm" Strauss stood triumphantly "a real man wouldn't have been take by surprise by that!"

"Damn...can't you guys let me drink in peace?" over at the bar, with Lucy peaking out from behind it, sat a scantily clad, tanned goddess of a woman...currently hugging a barrel of beer, Cana Alberona "Your all annoying as it is..."

"Uh...shouldn't we be doing something to help?" a shy voice asked as from the bar counter, a blue-haired pre-teen asked as she held onto a white cat.

"Honestly Wendy...do you think we could do anything?" The white Exceed called Carla said looking up at the girl now known as Wendy, Wendy "Sky Sorceress" Marvel to be exact. The girl hung her head in defeat...knowing well that her 'Guardian' was right

"There going overboard...as usual..." Lucy spoke up observing the many battle's being unleashed around the guild, along with her best-friend, Levy McGarden, and a few others as they sat at, or behind, the bar counter.

"Come on you bastards! bring in it or get defeated by me!"

"Like hell that'll happen Flame brain!"

"A real Man never backs down!"

"Don't worry Princess, I'll protect you"

"LOKE!? why the hell are you here!"

"You'll all giving me a Headache! let me drink in peace!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All at once every halted at the sound of a woman yelling broke the skirmishes apart. The voice belonged to Erza...Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Standing in the door way as she slammed her foot down, causing everyone to freak out and scramble back at the sight of the imposing aura coming off the red-head.

"HO GOD! IT'S ERZA!" they all yelled terrified as she looked at them all with a serious expression...but something was off

"H-Hey, Erza-San...is something wrong?" Wendy asked hesitantly, something seemed off about her as the warrior looked around the guild as she looked for someone

"...Where is the Master" She asked as no one answered, unsure of what was going on. Getting ticked off she glared at them "I said... . !" she yelled causing them to shrink back.

"He's upstairs...why do you ask?" A voice broke the silence as Morajane walked up to her old time friend. Who in turn handed her a envelope "...It's very important..."

Raising her brow as Mira looked down at the letter in her hand, her eyes widened as she began to shake, and started to sweat bullets

"T-This...this is...The Royal Seal of Mortan!?"

And so, it began...from just a simple looking message, but what lay inside that was far from simple. The darkness looming over head signals the start of a brand new adventure...but what lay ahead in the murky future...is yet to be known. Join me, on the grand path road ahead, that is the start-

Of this brand new, Fairy Tail.


	2. Fairy Tail: Demon's Reign (2)

The Guild was in silence, ever since Erza returned there had been a strange feel to the Guild Hall. What didn't help was how nervous both her, and Mira were the two strongest female mages in Fairy Tail...it would take a lot to make them nervous.

"...So what do you think is going on?" Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragneel spoke up from his position at a table. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, his red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. White knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.

"Dunno...most be really important though...if it has Erza worked up" Gray, Natsu's friend/rival responded in a cool tone as he looked at the Slayer. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He wears a white coat, over a red T-shirt, as well as a leather guard around his stomach. He also has his Silver, Cross-like, Sword necklace on. Also wearing a pair of dark jeans, and boots.

"Yeah...I guess so, what could get her like that?" Natsu pondered as he looked up towards the seconded floor of the guild, more specially...the door that lead to Master Makarov's office "You don't think that letter had anything to do with it, do you?" He glanced over at Gray only getting a shrug from the man.

"Didn't she say something, Mortan I think?" A blond girl asked, this is Lucy. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body.

Turning around Natsu and Gray looked over to there Blond haired friend, Lucy Heartfilia. "Mortan...what's that suppose to be?" Lucy looked down as she thought about it...Mortan...it sounded familiar.

"Aha! Mortan...here it is" Levy McGarden: Guild's resident bookworm, she called over the others as she looked down on a book on the table she sat at, her cheerleaders, Jet and Droy, weren't around. Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She was wearing a orange Tank Top, revealing the Guild mark on her left scapula. And a pair of black yoga pant's, and orange sandals.

"Mortan; A country residing on the northern cost of the Southern Continent. Known for it's bountiful fishing industry. A monarchy that doesn't have much power and influence on the rest of it's continent" Finishing up her reading as she had Lucy, Gray, and Natsu breathing down her neck.

"So this kingdom of Mortan sent us a letter?" Gray asked surprised at the information, Gaining a nod from the blue haired girl as she showed the three off her.

"So, this could be a mission request...from a royal family?" Lucy said placing a hand on her chin, her eyes began to sparkle as she began to drool slightly "Can you think of the reward!?"

Natsu however respond differently from the rest, seeing on the map the sea distance from Mortan and Fiore as his face went blue "W-well... id don't care much, I sure as hell aren't getting on a ship!"

"No...you must go, and no matter what! you must act accordingly" coming from the second floor of the guild, everyone turned to see none other than Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail "You, as well as Gray"

The tone of the Master's voice was something that set Natsu's thought's of a ship off as he looked up at the short man in confusion "What do you mean Gramps, what's going on?"

Holding up the envelope that Erza held not long ago, Makarov pulled out the folded paper from it "This request comes from Jove Rikudo, The High King of Mortan. As well as one of it's own Wizard Saint's...a God of Danu Talis, There equivalent of a God of Ishgul"

Everyonse stood in silence as Lucy let out a surprised gasp, and Levy looked up in awe "God...of Danu Talis?"

"Wha-" Gray was left speechless as he processed the fact that he was going on a mission from such a man, he didn't know what to make of it.

"For real!?" Natsu was instantly intrigued at the info revealed as he stepped forward with a grin on his face "That means he's strong right...why would he need to ask us for help?"

"Exactly Natsu, that is why this is being labeled as a Urgent Mission...And I already have the Team chosen to undertake this mission..." Looking down at his 'Children' who had broke into a array of whispers and gossip.

"Now then...those undertaking this mission are as called: Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster"

Gray and Natsu both looked at each other with a grin as they fist bumped "All right, I hope you can keep up" they both spoke as they continued to listen.

"Juvia Loxar, and Elfman Strauss"

"Juvia was picked!?" Juvia said in shock from her hiding area behind a pillar as she looked over to her beloved "Did you hear that Gray-Sama! Juvia will be joining you on this mission!" clinging t the Ice wizards arm as he reluctantly began pushing her off.

"To refus a offer like this? what kind of MAN would I be!?" Elfman yelled as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Cana Alberona, and Freed Justine"

"Hm? look's like I have to go, sorry booze" Cana mumbled half drunk to her tinkered as she began to chug the alcoholic beverage inside the metal cup.

"It's seems I am to take this mission then? If it is the Master's orders" Freed bowed towards the master as he gripped the handle if his Rapier.

"And lastly; Levy McGarden, and Wendy Marvell"

Both of the blue haired girl's eyes shot open in shock, why the hell were they called!? this seemed like a mission better suited for some one else.

"This mission will take you to the coast of Mortan, on the Southern Continent of Danu Talis. I will arrange a ship to come in three days time...I expect you all to be ready by then, understood!"

"Aye, Master!"

Grinning down at his brats he turned and leapt off the railing onto the second floor wood "Good! remember...no matter what...you must act accordingly" and with that he was off into his office.

{A few Minutes Later~}

Makarov sat in his chair as he looked down at the request on his table, writing and signed by Jove Rikudo. "...what could this mean?" he questioned holding up the paper in his hand with a look of disturbance "Why, why would he need help...this is a dark, and ill omen indeed."

Placing down the paper as he looked up at the ceiling above, he had a hard look as he leaned back with a groan as he shook his head.

"...I hope you are safe, and remain safe. Brat's of mine..."


	3. Fairy Tail: Demon's Reign (3)

"So...three weeks huh?" Cana said as she looked at the mission copy she had received from the master, all members had gotten their own version of the original mission flyer.

It's only been a few minutes or so since the announcement for the Mission, a request from the Royal Family of Mortan, a country from the southern continent of Danu Talis. Most of the Guild had begun a gossip train by now as they gathered around the lucky mages who were chosen for this mission.

"Look's that way...no idea why someone from another continent would ask us?" Gray said, "I mean...don't they have guilds over there?" he brought up a good point, what person would ask something from a random continent.

"I don't care! all I know is that I'm way Fired up!" Natsu roared as flames bellowed out of his mouth "I'll beat anything that's standing in my way down into the dirt!"

"Dude, Flame Breath, clam down you dumbass...we barley know what's going on!"

"WHO YOU CALLING FLAME BREATH!? YOU WANNA GO ICE PRICK!"

Ignoring the fight that followed suit as Gray, and Natsu tackled each other and started fighting...big shocker. Lucy glaring at the two before speaking up "So, what are the specific's?" Lucy asked as she glanced over Cana's shoulder.

Looking down, the paper really didn't explain much...only that they needed help, and they wanted Fairy Tail specifically, and that transportation would be there to pick them up, free of charge

"...They seem to like a ominous, and suspenseful air, don't they" Freed muttered as he shrugged. Sticking the paper in his pocket he bowed to everyone "well, you heard the master...we have three weeks to prepare before it's time to go...I'll see you all later"

"Bye, Freed...I still don't get why I was chosen for this mission..." Wendy waved a good bye, saying the last part with a pout and confused look.

(For the sack of my chosen pairings for the story, and so Natsu isn't called a pedophile...Wendy is 16, just imagine her a little taller than she is.)

"Aww, don't worry Wendy, you're plenty good enough for this mission" Natsu spoke up as he repapered, placing a hand on her head...a bit of blood trailing down his forehead from the fight with gray "I'm really happy you get to come along"

Giving the young Slayer mage a grin, Wendy only managed a blush at the affectionate words, muttering out a quick thank you.

"Juvia is happy to have Levy, and Wendy along with us as well!" Juvia spoke up next to Levy as she smiled at them, turning away from the group she muttered "...and Juvia is happy that Love Rival is stuck here! while Juvia get's her Darling, Gray all to herself!"

Ignoring the creepy smile and mumbling coming from the water mage, Levy smiled "Thank's Juvia...it'd still be nice if we knew what we're are going with...it'd would've helped us prepare"

"Quit your whining Levy, be a MAN!" Elfman shouted as he slammed his fist into his chest "What kind of world would we be in without a bit of unknown!"

"I'm a girl!"

"YEAH YOU JACKASS, SHE'S A GIRL!" And with that...all the members of the mission, started an argument...what for? hell if I knew...

[Meanwhile, in the shadow's~]

Dark red eyes glared at the arguing group, the argument varied through time, and the words of the others...but one man was more pissed off at the fact he wasn't one of them.

"What's that Old Man thinking?" Gajeel Redfox growled to himself as he stood off to the side of the guild hall, arms crossed over his chest "Sending them...without me!? even the Shrimp, and Little girl got in the mission!"

Getting up from his position Gajeel smirked as he walked towards the bar as his head was filled with thoughts on the matter...he chuckled as he looked back to the group 'well...this mission seems pretty important...I think it'd be a good idea to, say...send a backup team with them...just in case...'

Grinning at his plan, he already thought up of the people he would bring "...Gi hihi...Three weeks huh? well then...I think it's time to gather up the back up team...Gi hehehe..."

And with that the Dragon Slayer merely plotted away as he sat at the bar...Fairy Tail, sure was in for one hell of a adventure this time.

[...Mortan, Royal Palace...]

"Are you sure this was a good decision, Jennifer?" A voice spoke up, standing in front of a ivory throne, it was a voice of a man, but that was about it. The rest of his body was covered in a cloak, and his face masked by the hood...but he seemed to be very tall in stature "Asking the help of this 'Fairy Tail' Guild?"

"Yes...I have utmost faith in that decision..." Looking up, the white haired girl known as Jennifer looked at him stern fully, she wore a elegant, frilled black ball gown that sports a white sash around her hip; black, frilly sleeves; a black, and a frilled choker. Around the chest of her dress are more white frills, additionally, Jennifer sports black heels and her hair is tied up in a quaint bun.

"...You seem to trust this guild, though I've never heard of it before...do you know them?" the man asked as he glanced at the golden eyed maiden, her deeply tanned skin signaling her as a native of Mortan.

"...no, not really..." she spoke with a sad expression "...but...I don't know why...I do believe that this guild, its mages...they are going to save this country...I have faith that my dream wasn't just a coincidence! Fairy Tail can, and will help us...don't worry" Jennifer had a look of hope on her face as she smiled

After a moment of silence, the cloaked man let out a long sigh "...very well, Jennifer...I have no reason not to trust you..." he spoke as he turned away from her "I just hope they can truly help us...Fairy Tail..."

"No need, you can trust me...those Fairy Tail Mages...will safe this country...I know it" Jennifer gave a bow before turning and walking away from the cloaked king, he couldn't help but smile under his hood at the girl

'It's the first time I've seen you smile in such a long time...it make's me want to believe in Fairy Tail even more...I hope they really don't disappoint...'


End file.
